1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lens module structure with a metal shell and assembling method therefor, and more particular to an improved lens module structure with a metal shell and assembling method therefor that can save the cost for molding and can prevent electromagnetic interference.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional lens modules are used in electrical devices like digital cameras, mobile phones or PDA (Personal Digital Assistant) which are modular products capable of taking pictures. In order to prevent electromagnetic interference (EMI), the lens modules are generally covered with a metal shell.
At present, the metal shell is usually realised by assembling a top casing with a bottom casing. The lens module is disposed in the bottom casing first and then covered with the top casing. There are bumps of the bottom casing which lock the top casing giving the shell a solid structure. The shell effectively prevents EMI of the lens module with surrounding electronic devices.
The metal shell has a predetermined size corresponding to the lens module. When the size of the lens module is variable (for example: 8 mm, 10 mm or 12 mm), different sizes of the metal shell must be provided to accommodate the lens module. Manufacturers need to manufacture several sets of metal molds (including top casing and bottom casing), and further stamp several sets of metal shells for the different size of lens module. Hence, the cost are high.
Therefore, in view of this, the inventor proposes the present invention to overcome the above problems based on his expert experience and deliberate research.